The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 4: The Cake
The glorious episode 4! YES! BWAHAHAHA. Part 1 MissingNo: Hey, did anyone just get a sudden craving for cake? Tornadospeed: I was just about to say "Lets go find some cake". lulz. CAAKE MissingNo: But all the cake was eliminated in the war, except the ones that Justin Bieber has. Tornadospeed: (eye twitches) F-F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Redsox (shows up) Hey guys! I found an ad from Aperture Science that they're looking for test subjects! Open for three couragous teens that have a strong sense of bravery and black humor! Tornadospeed: Well, what's in it for us? Redsox: Wait! (reading) If you make it back alive, you will recive free cake!!! MissingNo: Yay! I say me, Redsox and Tornado go as subjects! Redsox: Yeah! ACF: Hey, I'm going too. I WANT THAT CAKE! MissingNo: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Tornadospeed: Yeah! We should see if there a maximum number of participants, and if anyone else wants to go with us! Bob: DIdn't it say THREE people can go? ACF: IT'S FOR CAKE! (hits Bob with a mallet) MissingNo: COME ON! I JUST WANT CAKE! *runs outside* Tornadospeed: Okei. *leaves* Redsox: Okay, now to go to Aperture Science.............. BY MAP!!!! (insert travel montauge) Tornadospeed: Great idea, Red! Let's go inside! (goes in) Redsox: Hello! We're here for the job! ........ Man, it's dark here.... Tornadospeed: I guess no one's- (all four get injected with some fluids, and fall through the floor) All: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! (boom) Part 2 ACF: (Wakes up) Ugh. Wut just happened? Redsox: Ughhhhh.... all I remember is being injected with something, tasting Pepsi in my mouth, and crashing here... ??????: Hello subjects #4576, #4577, #4578, and #4579. My name is GLaDOS. Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center..... MissingNo: Wha? GLaDOS? What's that? Where are we? And what number am I Tornadospeed: Deja vu-ish moment here. Redsox: Yeah.. MissingNo: Just give us the cake, GLaDOS. Tornadospeed: Do we get both halves of the ASHPD seperately like in the game? MissingNo: I JUST WANT CAKE! *runs into wall and faints* {C} {C} {C} {C}ACF: It's like I've...Been here before....OH NOEZ! I HAVE! GLaDOS: Yes, yes you have, #4578. ACF: Well, at lease I know my number. MissingNo: *raises head lying on the ground* Hey! What's my number?! Redsox: What's mine? Where's the portal gun, AND WHEN DO WE GET CAKE????? ACF: Red's is #4576, Tornadospeed's is #4577, mine is #4578, and MissingNo.'s is #4579. Redsox: How did you know that? ACF: I read the script (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: Ow. MissingNo: Stop breaking the fourth wall! We don't have enough money to fix it! Oops- 4th Wall: (cracks again) STOP THAT! Redsox: Well, when do we get testing? The quicker we get testing, we get the Portal Gun, when we get the Portal gun, the faster we get CAKE!!!!! Tornadospeed: I found a sign! Look! Tornadospeed: One of these levels, obviously, contains yummy cake. MissingNo: Great! I call level one. Tornadospeed: Ok lets goooo! (enters the first chamber) Redsox: Hmmm.... (pick up cube, puts it on button, and walks through portal) Simple! GLaDOS: Very good. Tornadospeed: The elevator! (enters) In the elevator... Tornadospeed: You know that we're gonna have to make this a montage to cut time, right? ACF: I guess so. (Inserts montage like the one here from 1:30 to 2:20) Tornadospeed: That's better. Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Portal